Leon Belmont
Leon Belmont was a noble knight in Europe during late 11th century, and the protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. He lost both parents at a very young age, and was knighted at 16. Leon was also a good friend of Mathias Cronqvist. When his dear lady Sara Trantoul was whisked away by the vampire Walter Bernhard, he entered the castle grounds unarmed, but was given a Whip of Alchemy, a whip that was blessed with the power of alchemy, by the old man Rinaldo Gandolfi, who lived on the grounds. Using his whip and magic gauntlet, he entered the castle in hopes to find and rescue his fiancée. With the exception of Gabriel Belmont, who exists in a separate canon, Leon is the earliest named member of the Belmont clan. He was the first to use the Vampire Killer Whip and was responsible for swearing his family to fight evil for eternity. Story in Castlevania According to Koji Igarashi's ideal timeline, Leon Belmont is the earliest, as well as the very first known member of the Belmont clan, making him the ancestor to all of the later known members of the Belmont clan so far. Sara Trantoul was Leon's fiancée, but she was captured by the vampire Walter Bernhard and was then bitten by him. Only by sacrificing herself to be entwined with the sacred whip could Walter then be stricken down by Leon. This was how the whip, Vampire Killer, acquired its power. Leon was a nobleman, but was forced to renounce his title to go after Walter and save Sara. Future Belmonts would therefore come from far humbler backgrounds. Official Backround Info Official background: He is a baron who is revered as the most powerful of the land's knights. Casting aside fame and fortune to save his abducted betrothed, he ventures into the vampire's castle alone. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Sora, Riku, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Stitch, Jack Skellington, Naminé, Pluto, Wreck-It Ralph, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Goofy, Donald, The King and Kairi started their journey, each of them met two members of the Belmont Clan. Leon and Trevor met Stitch while they fought against Skeletons. Once Stitch befriended the two, Stitch offered membership on Sora's Team after their mission was complete. Soon when everyone met, the Belmont family saw that each of them met other members on the team. When everyone had a showdown against Master Xehanort and the Castlevenoms, and Heartless, the Belmont Clan somehow managed to gain victory as Sora fused his magic energy with theirs by forming a new kind of Belmont Keyblade. After the showdown, the Belmont Clan all joined and become honorary members as the mission was complete in their world. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Serious characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Whip Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Playable characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Bosses Category:Warriors Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users